


Happy Birthday, Darling

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name says it all. ;) Happy Birthday, Matty! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Darling

_7 a.m. Still early,_ musing to himself after checking the bedside clock, Matt closed his eyes and snuggled back into his pillow. _Not comfortable,_ he turned to his side. Unable to fall back asleep, but determined to do so, Matt rolled around. His eyes still closed, he threw his hand to the other side of the bed, finding a warm body next to him. Fully expecting to curl around her, snuggling in the hair the softness of which made him think of clouds, Matt angled his head so his nose was in her hair. _Well, that’s interesting._ The said hair, instead of smelling like her strawberry scented shampoo and something that was just her- all her, smelled like soil, and flea powder. Before Matt could open his eyes, he felt a warm tongue licking his face, and a familiar smell hit his nose.

 

“TOFFEE!!” Matt scrambled up from his position, fully awake, pushing the dog off him and looked at the mess, “Eugh!! Look what you have done! Such a tiny thing and such messes! Definitely getting a bath today!” The dog cocked his head to the side, as if responding. Pointing his finger at the dog, Matt said, “Nooo!! No, no, no. Don’t try to act innocent now! You are not the one who gets sentenced to the couch, alright! Not that it matters- you already sleep on the couch. Why did you do it? And today of all days?” his hands on his hips, “Are we competing for the lady’s affections now? I’ll have you know she loves me more than you!” Looking chastised, the dog lowered his heads on his paws and looked at Matt with apologetic eyes, “Oh, alright, alright. Now help me clean this mess, you good for nothing beast.”

 

15 minutes later, the room sufficiently cleaned, Matt made his way towards the kitchen, Toffee bounding alongside him. That was when he noticed the silence pervading the house. _Where is she?_ “Alexxxxxx”, he called out. There wasn’t any response. _Hmm, that’s weird._ Usually, he would wake up to Alex singing at the top of her voice. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the kitchen. Alarmed, he looked around to see if everything was alright- if Alex was there. His eyes fell upon the little post it sticking to one of the cabinets. Pulling it, Matt saw that it was from Alex- “ _See you at 6. Filming with the 12 th Doctor. ;) –Axx” _

 

Smiling, Matt showed the note to the dog, “So it’s just you and me for the rest of the day, mate.” Before he could say anything else, his phone rang. It was from Steve, wishing him happy birthday. His family and friends had already called him up around midnight, when Alex was asleep, to wish him. Only Alex hadn’t wished him.

 

Lying down on the couch, Toffee making himself comfortable next to him, Matt started talking to the dog, “Well, the entire day is there. She might be just planning a surprise for me, you know. Yes, I think she is”, when he saw the dog looking at him, “Oh, what would you know. I know her. I bet she has something brilliant planned up. I’ll just have to prepare a good shocked-cum-surprised face for when she wishes me.”

 

Smiling to himself, Matt went back to his peaceful snoring.

 

~~*~~

 

When the doorbell rang at 6, Matt instinctively knew it was Alex. Keeping aside his laptop, he jumped up from his position, and welcomed her back, the kiss he bestowed upon Alex more passionate, if it was even possible, than usual. Need to breathe becoming pronounced, the two broke off. Smiling at him, her eyes twinkling, Alex spoke between breaths, “Well, wasn’t expecting that. What did I do for such a welcome? Not that I mind.”

 

He beamed at her, “Nothing. Just being your usual self warrants it.”

 

“Flatterer”, turning towards bedroom, Alex spoke, “I’ll just get changed. Did you make dinner, darling?”

 

Frowning when she didn’t wish him, Matt repeated, more to himself, “Dinner?” then quickly called out, “Uh- Well, I thought we might dine out today. Get dressed, Kingston.”

 

~~*~~

 

When they got back from dinner, it was only 9 pm. Alex still hadn’t wished him, or even indicated that she had some sort of surprise for him. _Such brilliant acting. She didn’t crack even a bit when I hinted about it. Academy worth performance,_ he mentally applauded her.

 

He looked at her, to find her in the kitchen, preparing some tea for both of them. Unable to contain his excitement and curiosity, Matt bounded up to Alex, and wrapped his arms around her. Laughing, Alex placed her hands on his, and turned her head to give him a peck on the cheek. Not satisfied with it, Matt turned her around for a proper kiss, his hands snaking under her shirt. When one of his hands started caressing her breasts, Alex broke off with a gasp. Not intending to let her go, Matt started placing tiny kisses on her neck. When he felt her smile against his temple, he whispered against her neck, “Where’s my surprise, then?” He pulled back to look at Alex when she giggled at his words, “What surprise?”

 

“Okay, Kingston. You have done some brilliant acting today. Amazing! Really. Worth an Oscar. But I can’t hold it any more. And you need to stop acting. So, where’s my surprise?”

 

Alex frowned at him, looking confused- an expression that he found absolutely adorable- and spoke, “Darling, I don’t understand. What are you talking about? What surprise?”

 

Matt laughed, excitedly, “My birthday present, you hussy! I know you have hid it somewhere, and I wanted to act all surprised and shocked, but I really really want to see what you have for me. So, where is it?”

 

When Alex’s eyes widened, her face pale, Matt realised that she had forgotten his birthday. It was only confirmed when she stuttered, “Darling, I- I’m sorry. I had forgotten all about it.”

 

For a moment his smile dropped, “Oh.” Then quickly cheering up, he added, “Never mind, love. It’s just a day in the year. Not a big deal, alright. The day is almost over, let’s go to bed, and everything will be fine in the morning.”

It was a little upsetting, but really, Matt was fine with it. It was just another birthday. _And, well, 31 is a bit old for cakes and gifts._

 

~~*~~

 

Matt rolled around in his sleep, and threw his arm to the other side of the bed, expecting to find Alex there, and hoping to curl around her. When his hand encountered the vacant spot, and felt the coldness of the sheets, he realised Alex wasn’t there. Either she had had some trouble sleeping, or she hadn’t turned in at all. Frowning, he slipped his robe on and got up.

 

Walking into the hall, he saw kitchen lights were still on. Entering the kitchen, he noticed two things- first, the smell of burnt food, and second, Alex slumped over the table. He first switched off the oven, and then, went to check on Alex. Finding her asleep, Matt made a move to pick her up, when she abruptly woke up. Her eyes wide, she turned towards the oven, and spoke in a hushed tone, “The cake-“

 

Realising that the smell was of a burnt cake, Matt completed her sentence, “-Is all burned up.” Her shoulders slumped at this, her body sagging in her seat, and her head in her hands. He wanted to smile and assure her, when he noticed her shoulders shaking, a tiny sniff escaping her. Rushing to her, Matt kneeled next to her chair, “Alex, hey, Alex. Look at me, come on. It doesn’t matter to me, honestly. Yes, I was a bit upset that you had forgotten about it, but that’s alright. Isn’t it? I mean, the way I see it, it allows me to forget your birthday at least once.”

 

“I didn’t even wish you, Matt. And the cake- I burnt it,” he found it a little funny and a whole lot adorable that she was pouting because she was angry with herself on his behalf. Pouting Alex, with bits of chocolate cake batter on her face, hands, in her hair, made for a very seductive picture.

 

“Well, if that matters to you so much,” he whispered in her ear, in a low seductive voice, “maybe we can bake another one, together, and then eat it. All by ourselves. The day is not over yet,” his hand creeping towards the belt of her robe, “I still have time to unwrap my gift.”

 

Throwing her head back, Alex spoke, in almost a whisper, “You do?”

 

Nipping at her neck, Matt gave a hum as his response.

 

Pulling him for a kiss, Alex quietly whispered in his ear, making him laugh and scoop her up in his arms, “Well then, Happy Birthday, darling.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
